


【盾虫】蒲公英的光与希望(一发完)

by kdashmj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj
Summary: 蒲公英花朵像極了向日葵。





	【盾虫】蒲公英的光与希望(一发完)

“你做什么会让你感到快乐？”  
“我不知道。”

山姆曾经问过史蒂夫，他当时得到了一个困惑又哀愁的答案。那个美国队长，坚毅勇敢的青年，在卸下盾牌之后，不知道该如何投入空白七十年的人生，不知道该如何活成一名普通的史蒂夫‧罗杰斯。

不过现在？史蒂夫正坐在退伍军人部的讲台底下，和大家说说话，分享他融入现代的感受。所有失去过伙伴或是失去生活重心的退伍军人，都和曾经的史蒂夫一样迷茫，他们聆听史蒂夫的过去，听他说保持真诚以及耐心，平静地等待。  
有人问他，等待什么？他只是笑着说：“等待你自己，等待相遇，等待接纳。”  
史蒂夫改变了很多，站在讲台的山姆有些欣慰，他暂时失去了讲师的工作，因为所有人都围着美国队长，想要从他的嘴里听见更多，即使并不能真的带给他们改变，但是拥有希望都是一件好事情，不论它是否成真。

咨询结束了。接近中午的时间，山姆收拾了东西准备离开，他推开大门后看见史蒂夫撑着拐杖，倚在门口阶梯的扶手旁。金发青年低头按着手机，嘴边挂着笑，蓝色眼睛的弯成了月牙。山姆知道是谁才有办法让史蒂夫这么笑的，他替他高兴，但还是忍不住调侃几句。  
“哇喔，是哪个小妞让美国队长笑得比向日葵还灿烂？”  
史蒂夫抬头看他，换了一个像是要他别乱说话的表情。山姆双手抱胸，不以为然：“那个小鬼头为什么没和你一起来？让受伤的美国队长独自一人外出，啧啧，青少年的新鲜感果然消失的比火车还快。”  
“别这么说话，山姆。我不需要任何帮忙，我很强壮。”史蒂夫说，“而且彼得和学校的十项全能队伍去了一趟华盛顿，他正在比赛，拿到进入决赛的奖牌了。”  
史蒂夫将手机屏幕转过来让山姆看看，里面那张彼得满脸奶油却挂着奖牌的照片滑稽得可爱。山姆不禁也跟着笑了。  
“脚怎么样？”他敲了敲史蒂夫的拐杖，“有需要用到这个？”  
“彼得坚持要我带上的。”史蒂夫无奈地说，“虽然走路会疼，但我想明后天就会完全痊愈的。”  
“怪物血清，真羡慕。”山姆撇撇嘴，“午餐？这条街有一家还不错的老餐厅。”  
“哦，抱歉，晚点我得和娜塔莎去一趟神盾总局，下次吧。”  
山姆意有所指地说：“华盛顿？老兄，你可以顺便去找那个满脸奶油的小鬼头，问问他需不需要帮手，帮忙清干净脸上的玩意，然后福瑞会因为你错过会议而发火。”  
史蒂夫挑挑眉毛：“这是警告还是嘲讽呢？威尔森先生。”  
“嘲讽。因为我没人爱，只好扮演这种角色。”  
“我很遗憾。”  
“你笑得很不遮掩，一点也不感到遗憾。”

是啊，自从和彼得交往后，史蒂夫整个人开朗许多。这并不是说他从前就是个阴沈的人，只是在现代迷失自己后，终于确认了方向，他学会享受生活，步伐踏得比从前坚定，像是扫去乌云的天空，湛蓝地过于刺眼。  
史蒂夫坐上娜塔莎的便车，在神盾总局和弗瑞开了几场会议，进行某些任务的审核。正在伤势复原期的美国队长也仍然在埋头工作，这没办法，混乱的世界终究没有平稳的一天。娜塔莎一边开会，一边也忍不住抱怨这工作真不是人干的。  
史蒂夫笑了，他认同这句话，但比起二战期间永无止尽的战火和突袭，现代的世界已经算是很稳健很平静了。青年在结束工作后，突然想起山姆的提醒——彼得正在华盛顿的某家饭店里面。

“哦，所以你打算留下来？”娜塔莎拿起车钥匙，“等你的小男朋友？”  
“我还在考虑要不要给他惊喜。”史蒂夫说，“妳知道的，他那里有很多同学，还有带队的老师。若我突然探访或许不是个好选择。”  
“你可以把他约出来。”女人将手指摆成了电话的手势，搁在耳边，“他会想尽办法逃出饭店，和你约会的。”  
史蒂夫摇摇头：“我正在考虑，因为他明天还有一场决赛，需要专注。”  
“我说，史蒂夫，”娜塔莎耸耸肩，走进电梯里，“生活需要调味剂，这一点你需要和托尼学习，他大老爷很享受这种不在计划之内的体验。”

*

天色已晚了，漆黑的夜空里面有点点繁星，还有一颗朦胧不清的月亮。史蒂夫率先回到神盾局的宿舍房间，娜塔莎的建议在他脑袋里挥之不去，他确实在思考该不该去探望一下他的小男朋友。即使两个人没有特别做些什么事，只要凑在一起散散步吃个东西，或是欣赏河畔都是很棒的。  
不过这个想法还没被付诸行动时，窗外倒是先传来了叩叩的声响，顺利中断金发青年编辑到一半的简讯内容。史蒂夫眨眨眼，露出了讶异的神色，只因他看见窗户外面，吊在50层楼高处的彼得‧帕克。

“你可以坐电梯上来。”史蒂夫开窗时这么说，“你有权限，彼得，万一触发了神盾局的警铃，那会很危险。”  
男孩的笑脸有点儿僵住一半：“啊，你见到我的第一句话就是这些吗？扫兴鬼。”  
“你知道我不是那个意思。”史蒂夫伸手将窗外的男孩捞进怀里，“我只是担心你。”  
“好吧，我也只是想要制造惊喜而已。”男孩笑嘻嘻地说，“喜欢这个惊喜吗？史蒂夫。”  
“喜欢。”史蒂夫坦白地说，“但你能乖乖从神盾局大门走进来，我会更喜欢。”  
“下次记得了！”

彼得垫着脚热情地吻着史蒂夫，双手攀着他的脖子。金发青年接纳了这股热情，还配合地一把抱起彼得，轻轻地捧住他的臀部，让他的双腿缠住自己的腰际。唇舌之间交缠起来，史蒂夫尝到了奶油的味道，这才看见男孩的头发和额角处沾着许多没擦干净的奶油渍。

  
“你闻起来像是香草蛋糕。”他笑说，“戴着一块奖牌的蛋糕。这代表比赛很顺利对吗？”  
“对的！”彼得兴奋地说，“在最后关头我连续抢答三次，逆转胜利！”  
“我真以你为荣。”史蒂夫诚心地说，“你很棒，我的彼得棒极了。”  
这些夸奖让男孩的耳根红了起来，反而更加热情地说：“那你得多给我一点奖励，我亲爱的美国队长。”  
“别在这个时候喊我队长，蜘蛛侠。”  
史蒂夫假装严肃，随后抱着男孩缓缓坐在柔软的床铺上。彼得被吻得头晕目眩，紧紧抱住青年的脖子，舍不得停下来。  
“在床上这样喊你，会让你很兴奋吗？长官。”  
彼得刻意在史蒂夫耳边吹气，一边压低嗓子诉说十分诱人的语句，史蒂夫舔舔嘴唇，双手掐住他的腰，冷静又正经地说：“看看你，吃过一点小甜头，就忘记害臊怎么写了。”  
“所谓的甜头，”彼得红润的耳根显示他并不是那么的游刃有余，不过他依然大胆地伸手按住了史蒂夫的裤裆，“是指这个吗？上次我很努力地尝过了。”  
史蒂夫捏着他的下巴，尤其配合地说：“尝过了？味道怎么样？”  
“老实说有点忘了。”彼得赧然地说，“不过我不介意再尝一次，你介意吗？”  
“我考虑一下。”  
“啊，你拿错剧本了。”男孩嘟着嘴，“这时候你应该要把裤子脱下来，命令我赶紧……嗯，付诸行动。”  
史蒂夫苦笑：“我很想知道你的剧本从哪里得到的。”  
“来自青少年的性幻想！”彼得弯起眼睛，随即勾住了青年的脖子，嘴唇蹭着他的脸颊，“我很想你，史蒂夫，说点什么让我知道我不是唯一想念对方的那个。”  
“我很想念你。”史蒂夫说，“虽然我们也才分开三天，不过我刻意留在华盛顿也是因为你在这里。”  
彼得连忙点点头：“所以我来了。”  
“所以你来了，还好我没有直接冲去你的饭店，我们没错过。”

史蒂夫微笑，凑过去吻他。彼得跨坐在他的腿上，害怕会压到他的伤口，急着想要换个姿势，不过青年阻止了他的动作。  
“我的伤口好了，没事。”史蒂夫把手伸进了彼得的T恤里面，“专心点。”  
男孩被摸得热了起来，嘴边吮着史蒂夫柔软的舌头，任由他的指间从腹部爬了上来，揉捏胸口敏感的乳珠。彼得微微喘息，双手也没闲着，绕到底下解开史蒂夫的皮带，随后将手探进底裤里面，抚摸青年那根又热又烫的阴茎。  
“你这次有什么计划吗？”男孩眨眨眼，“史蒂夫，你想要像上次那样，让我含着你，还是……这次可以做完全部？”  
史蒂夫持续吻着他，脸颊，耳根都不放过：“你想要什么？”  
“我想要全部。”男孩垂着眼睛，发红的耳根让他看起来有些无辜，“我来这里之前做了点准备，但我不晓得你想不想要这个。”

史蒂夫思考何谓准备？不一会，手臂直接绕过男孩的腰际，一把提高他的身子，另只手伸进了他的牛仔裤里。他的指头滑过了男孩翘挺的臀峰，钻进了两股之间。青年愣了一下，穴口外完全湿透了，又滑又暖。他蓝色的眼睛神沉的凝望男孩，不晓得是该先高兴还是先夸奖他。  
彼得眨眨眼，忧虑地问：“你不喜欢吗？”  
“你怎么会这样想。”史蒂夫有些激动地吻他，把他的嘴唇啃得红肿，“你太磨人了，会让我失控的。”  
“身为你的男朋友，我想我有权利看見你失控的模样。”  
“别后悔。”

*

史蒂夫身上一直有清淡的薄荷香，现在这股味道好像全部沾在彼得的身上了。因为男孩双腿半开，跪在史蒂夫的面前，他趴在他的肩膀上浑身瘫软。男孩在呻吟，任凭青年把手指塞进他的身体里。甬道里面很柔软，是扩张过的成果。这让史蒂夫的手指一下子增加到了三根，飞快地来回捣弄，甚至搅出了让人脸红心跳的水声。

  
双方都不清楚所谓的准备工作到底要做到什么程度？于是史蒂夫仍然耐心地打开他，细致的快感在史蒂夫触碰到了前列腺后，顺利让彼得发出了又甜又软的尖叫。彼得浑身是汗，眼睛里堆了些水光，身体彷佛点燃了一把火焰，正在燃烧，他渴望史蒂夫的一切，任何能让他更快活的一切。

  
“我想要你……史蒂夫……”  
史蒂夫的双腿之间早已硬得像铁，他抽出湿漉漉的指头，轻轻将男孩压在床铺里，随后扯下两人身上所有的遮蔽衣物。青年迫不急待凑了过去，将男孩的双腿架在肘弯。男孩眨眨眼，等待他的动作。不一会，他可真没想到都这个关头了，史蒂夫还在纠结没有套子的问题。

  
“下次我会准备的……”彼得两手遮住了脸，赧然地说，“快点好吗？史蒂夫，我快被你逼疯了。”  
这不是史蒂夫上回被男孩青涩的口活搞得七上八下的台词吗？史蒂夫无奈地笑，随即捧住自己的阴茎，抵着彼得柔软的穴口。他下沉腰杆，缓缓将自己塞进男孩的身体里。  
“哦天，上帝……史蒂夫，”即便早已做了事前工作，但要完全容纳史蒂夫还需要一点时间，彼得承受了被撑开被占有的过程，痛感让他觉得自己快被撕開了，身体不觉紧绷起来，忍不住胡乱喊叫，“老天，史蒂夫……史蒂夫……史蒂夫……”  
男孩呢喃着青年的名字，好像这样做能让他那快要被情欲淹没的脑袋清醒一点。直到史蒂夫把阴茎全部埋了进去后，两个人都像是做了什么要命的训练，浑身冒汗并且喘着不停。  
“你还好吗？”史蒂夫俯下身吻着他，梳理彼得被汗水浸湿的卷发，男孩的身体此时柔软的像是一摊水，“感觉如何？”  
“感觉……差点要死在你的阴茎上。”男孩胀红着耳根，痛感在拼命放松之后终于缓了些，“你……你呢？感觉如何呢？队长。”  
“别叫我队长。”史蒂夫真是拿他没辙，“我感觉很棒，你的里面是这么的温暖紧致……老天，我或许一下就会射出来。”  
“无所谓，快点，操我……拜托。”  
史蒂夫不再说话，撑着身子便开始挺动臀部。阴茎率先被抽了出来，随即又插了进去，一下一下的律动，由慢渐快，而男孩的呻吟也渐渐收不住。

我正在被美国队长操。

天啊，这样的念头绕过彼得的脑海，登时让他觉得满足却又羞耻极了，他别过脸去，抓着一旁的枕头，把脸埋了进去。史蒂夫顶了他几下，伸手将枕头从彼得的脸上拿开，随意扔到了地上。这个举动让男孩无辜又赧然的表情藏无可藏，后穴紧缩了两下，夹得史蒂夫低吼一声，双蓝色眼眸几乎被情欲燃烧。

“别遮着脸，让我看见你。”他说，一边握住了男孩的双手，左右压制，“腿张开点。”  
美国队长的命令此刻沙哑又性感，男孩被蛊惑似地乖乖张开腿跟，放任史蒂夫狠狠抽插着他。血清士兵的体力和力道简直太完美了，尤其过于粗长的性器每一下都碾磨着男孩最舒服的地方。穴口更在短促且快速的活塞之下，冒出了白色泡沫。

  
太爽了——男孩胡乱地呻吟，身子红成一片，任由快感夺去他的神智，他张着嘴想要呼吸更多空气，但身上的青年不停用力地插着他，让他跟不上身体挺动的节奏，剧烈起伏的胸膛上展露两颗挺立发红的乳珠。青年俯下身来吻住他，截断了他贪婪吸取的氧气。空出一只手揉捏彼得的乳粒。双重刺激之下顺利让彼得拱起了身上，把身体都送了出去，像是想要更多。

  
男孩被堆高的快感轰炸感官，涨红的小脸看起来迷茫而诱人，他不停啃着史蒂夫的舌头，彷佛这是他唯一仅有的支撑。史蒂夫发狠地頂弄他，把他箍在身下无法动弹，在性爱之中难得展现狂热及霸道的另一面。  
彼得想求饶，他摇着头彷佛无法再承受更多，而史蒂夫只是把他翻了过去，亲吻他细致的耳根和后颈，更在上面留下了好多的吻痕。随后扳开他挺起的臀部，再次将阴茎插进那贪吃的小洞。

  
“唔啊……”彼得喊了一声，双腿无法控制地发抖，这样的姿势让史蒂夫插入了前所未有的深度，他涨红耳根，连呼吸都困难起来，“慢点……”  
史蒂夫安抚地从后面拥抱他，施点力气撑住男孩的身子，没一会，便在男孩耳边命令道：”吞下我的全部，你做得到，蜘蛛侠。”  
“好的……好……”  
男孩话才说到一半，便感到史蒂夫压住他的肩膀，随后开始了新的一轮律动。他就像个高速打桩机，不断钉着彼得，顺便将过多的快感塞进他几乎快要烧起来的身体里。史蒂夫喘息地享受这一切，却也不忘称赞男孩：“你夹我夹得好紧……彼得，你太棒了。你喜欢我这样做吗？像这样插着你。”  
“Yes，Yes，拜託別停下來，这太棒了……我喜欢你对我做任何事……”彼得几乎忘情地大声喊叫，“这太舒服了⋯⋯天吶，好棒，我喜欢被你死死钉着，史蒂夫，用力地骑着我，让我成为你的，拜托，让我成为你的……”

  
男孩胡乱说着，身体汗湿地像从水里捞出来，史蒂夫因为这些话语而更加疯狂，他几乎没有保留，只要是彼得想要的他都会全部给他。过多的快感终于让彼得飞上高峰，他突然挺起上身，前端的阴茎射出了好几股精液，接连抖了好几下，喷得床铺一片狼籍。在射精过程中男孩爽得浑身颤抖，张大了嘴，双眼微微上吊，就像是被操坏的娃娃，淫秽却又美丽。而史蒂夫在后穴一阵阵剧烈地收缩时，再也忍不住，挺着腰杆一并都射进了彼得的身体里。

*

隔天清晨，彼得被搞得差点直不起腰来，他不小心按掉了提醒的闹钟，睡过头还差一点错过比赛。史蒂夫骑着哈雷一路超速载着他赶到比赛会场，他心想大概会收到很多照相侦测的罚单了。这个烦恼只溜过史蒂夫脑袋两秒，随即他便埋头在观众席中找了个座位坐下来。比赛开始进行，他和其他人一同欢呼，一边鼓掌一边为彼得打气。

彼得的队伍顺利得到冠军，一伙人站在台上接受表扬，现场掌声如雷。在走下讲台后，彼得抱着一束花跑到了史蒂夫身边，他取出一朵灿烂的向日葵，送给了他。

“这是你，史蒂夫，这像极了大朵的蒲公英呢。”彼得微笑地说，“我刚才查过，向日葵的花语是信念，光辉，忠诚，爱慕，还有深沉的爱，这就是你。”  
史蒂夫接过了那朵太阳花，凑在鼻尖闻了一下：“那你是什么？”  
“啊？”  
金发青年将男孩拉进怀里，当着众人的面吻住他的嘴。

“你是太阳，我唯一向往的光和希望。”

END


End file.
